1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an aerator and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
There is a known image forming apparatus comprising: a fixing unit which is disposed in the body of the image forming apparatus, and through which a recording medium after an image formed on an image carrier is transferred is passed, whereby the transferred image on the recording medium is heated and fixed; a ventilating duct which is disposed between the fixing unit and another image forming unit disposed in the apparatus body, with forming a heat discharging hole on the side of the fixing unit; and an aerating fan which sucks air from the heat discharging hole to send the air to the inside of the ventilating duct.